graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Science of Deduction, by Detective Sherlock Holmes
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzCEIBaV1Es Someone said I should do a little blog called the Science of Deduction. Too late kiddos, I already have! scienceofsherlockgraal.wordpress.com Someone also said I should pick a successor. Don't worry, someone will be crowned the new Sherlock. This person will be given the Sherlock name, Holmes, Kusan, Zor/Zoar family. Email me at constantinegraal@gmail.com if you want to apply-must be good at deductions >_> Back to the topic. You want to become the next Sherlock Holmes? You're in the right place. Don't go listening to the shady James Moriarty fellow. He's filthy. Ew. Today I'll show you some tips and tricks on deduction. Don't overthink Don't come up with a stupid idea that can fit your theories together scrub. Militants are stupid. :P. Let's observe. A man, named John C. Constantine. He's wearing a brown trench coat, black hair with a scar over his eye. On his trench coat is a red tie. Lets start with his name. It is long-but simple. That usually means he wants to be remembered. No one remembers a name like Sir Auecaeforiscus, and spells it perfectly. No, he wants to be found and remembered. Why? Trench coat! In the military community, trench coat means few things! i. Military police ii. Businessman A suit would signify parliament member, spy, a guy with good taste of clothing. But a trench coat? It's one of these things. I'd go with businessman. He wants to be found because he's in a business. Let's go on. Black hair with a scar. We've seen this before. It was Auel's old head, modified with a scar, much like Waltfeld (Waltfield? Idk anymore) This means military. Military police. Instead of a businessman, it's a military police. But it doesn't explain why he wants to be found. Maybe he's both. A Puzzle If you're like me, some asshole says "Hey, a detective! Let's give him a puzzle and a game to follow and watch him dance!" God help you. Buttttt. I can help. Let me give you a scenario of something I got JUST TODAY. A frenemy gave me a series of numbers. 106131019810810881161118. A cryptogram. I set to work solving it, it says something like Starkikis is I I am he. Great, you have a name. If you didn't already know, my pal John had an alternate account named Starkikis, so I set to work investigating what I knew about this account. It had been inactive for quite some time, but it has recently been online. A day ago. (If you don't know the name, search it up. Ask around. I find everything within a day.) Any reasonable person would think, "Is this dude John?" Any smart person would say, "No." Why would he give himself up? No, I think Starkikis was this dude. Had enough history of John in his life to mimic on a minuscule scale. John was precautious and he wouldn't do this, and I met very different John(s). The account was identifed, because it had a custom. It's status was old, condemming Sam Derlin to hell. Piece it together. Undercover+Disappearing In order to disappear, (go under the grid so no one finds you), it's harder than just changing your name. I won't list everything I do, but I'll list...maybe half. * Change Name (basic) * Change Status (basic) * Change Appearance (basic) * Make a significant change to your stats. (Pk's should have 2k more. Spars should be opposite to what you had. you were positive, be negative * Change typing (if you always say U instead of You, use You) * Change your routines (if you always farm for 25 minutes a day, do it for 40 or don't do it at all) * Change your gender (instead of being Emperor Pennsylv, be Molly Hooper.) * Make a background (make a background. Establish alibi's. Set up a Towering background.) * Establish friends in the military community and let them invite you (That's if you want to come back) Criminal Organizations Whenever I investigate criminal organizations, businesses, or military guilds, I like to keep a psychical, not digital organization chart laid out. Something that says, who is the boss? What is his job? The underboss? Lieutenants? Dealers and Foot soldiers? I even like making the string color coordinated and connect each image of each person with jobs, friendship and communication! This keeps my mind open. I break through a lot of cases just staring at it. (not healthy.) It's important to make at least one confrontation with your criminal. Learn everything about them, how they speak. Do they use U and C and R? Or You, See, and Are? That could mean they are trying to disguise their typing or they don't care. See how they talk to you, you can get a pretty good understanding what their role is just by how confident they are. Don't Lie, But Don't Admit If you try to make a deduction, you either succeed, fail, or get tricked. Some people deny all deductions, but that usually means you're typically right. Some people agree with your deductions, to try to throw you off. Never judge or guess what they are doing, observe what happens when you give them true information you know as fact or false information on purpose. If you get it wrong, NEVER ADMIT IT! It's important you don't! Criminals don't take you seriously, or decide he's too stupid to even talk to. However, if they ask you, don't lie and say "Yes i got this right!" You will be found out. You will be killed :P. Category:Literature